Tanulth The White
Tanulth The White Tanulth the white is the daughter of the dragon in the classic tale The Laidly Worm of Spindlestone Heugh . Although dragons are described as a mighty undefeatable creature Tanulth is different to her parents ,Tanulth mother was indeed a princess but was cruelly transformed into a dragon by her step mother , she was eventually transformed back into her human form .However Tanulth was born with the mixed blood-line of a dragon making her appearance part human and part Dragon.Tanulth is a rebel because she doesn't want to be recused her by brother also hates the fact what happened to her mother could also happen to her . Every so often on certain full moon Tanulth suddenly turns human but only for that night only. Appearance Tanulth's is average height like every other princess . However her skin tone is pale bluey-green and has a scaley complexion.Tanulth has purple/blue serpent iris eyes which her left side is covered by her side fringe .Tanulth has long straight green hair with purple streaks which falls down at her left side down to her hips . For her normal Clothing Tanulth wears a Baby blue dress (which is has short underneath and has a long tail at the back ) which is also used to cover her long tail which almost touches the floor . Tanulth also wears blue netted leggings followed by baby blue heels which resembles scales . Although with her legacy day outfit it resembles fire , her hair is neatly placed in a side plate and to top it off a pale red hairband is fixed into her hair. For throne coming Tanulth's outfit is something she created herself an strapless dress with a mixture of purple blue and green where it is fixed into place with a crystal belt but her own creativity got the best of her where she cut the dress in half to make look like where was a long piece of material at her right side replaced with black shorts at her left side her hair is loosely place into a bun with two strands of purple hair loosely curled to her neck , fixed with an diamond hairband and her wings decorated with gems. Personality Tanulth is a very unsociable girl she is never seen with anybody and rarely talks to anybody . However alway happy to help to and smile to any girl or boy who walks down the halls . She is always happy and when people do see her round ever after she is seen humming your singing to herself (because it is her favorite hobby) she is never seen sad or crying because she thinks it's impossible for dragons to cry (maybe it depends on the dragon?) . Although this Tanulth does has some nasty habits like sneezing and setting her books on fire although its horrible and she always has to buy more books she thinks it's always part of what she is .apart from that she is really sweet and alway kinda happy to help people . Tanulth hates very cold conditions (so going into her brothers room is really no problem now ) she although is very uncomfortable around her brother because she knows he has a crush on her but to her it is very complicated . Relationships Family Tristan Scale / White Tristan is Tanulth's older brother , he was born with the power to control ice which helps when Tanulth's has meltdown's causing certain objects to be engulfed in flame . Tristan also has this one-sided-relationship causing him to have these inappropriate affections towards her . Friends Drake Scalex Tanulth loves having Drake as a friend , since he is also a dragon it make things much better and understands each other feelings very well , Tanulth did have some romantic feelings towards Drake but knew straight away it might affect the friendship they might have so she has kept her feelings quiet mutual between each other . Gallery Tanulth basic design.jpg|Tanulth's Orginal Outfit Design - Created by me TanulthThronecomingFArt.png|Tanulth's Thronecoming Human Outfit TristanScaleFanArt.png|Tanulth's Older Brother Tristan TanulthTheWhiteFanArt.png|Tanulth's Orginal Design Tanulth face design.jpg|Tanulth's Original Face's Design - By me Outfits Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels